Something Wicca This Way Comes, Male
by TheDarkTwistedFantasy
Summary: Bound by blood, linked by magic, Cole, Leo, and Andy have to come together to battle the supernatural!Chpt 4 Jan23
1. Something Wicca this way comes, male

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or the characters that have appeared in the show. I wish I owned the main characters in my fic but only in my imagination. So enjoy.  
  
Summary: This is a story about three brothers bound by blood, linked by magic. Three different brothers have to join to battle the supernatural. This is their story.  
  
Andy placed the phone down on the hook and sighed. He walked out of the phonebooth. He looked around and tried to get a cab. He needed to talk to Leo and quick.  
  
See he was the youngest of three. Cole was the oldest, so wise and stubborn. Andy shook his head and tossed his cigarette on the ground. He was closer to Leo his other older brother. Leo was very down to earth and he wondered how his career was going.  
  
***San Francisco***  
  
Leo angrily got into his car and turned on the radio full blast then he drove off. Life was so damn hard and he had a very crummy job. Part-time handyman, wow great. Life was great.  
  
***Downtown***  
  
Score another one Cole Turner! Cole walked out of the courthouse to his silver Porsche and climbed in, he drove around grinning with the top down. Life was great, another court win and maybe he would be promoted soon. He remembered he had a date tonight as he pulled into the driveway. He saw the newspaper stuck in the tree in front of the house.  
  
Could they get a new paperboy, thought Cole.  
  
He glared at it and it shot out of the tree and landed on the ground. Cole stopped breathing for a moment and walked to the paper. He picked it up and pondered for a moment. He was disrupted by loud music and saw his brother Leo park in front of the house. Leo angrily climbed out and slammed the door.  
  
"Hey" cried Cole.  
  
"Sorry" grumbled Leo as he and Cole walked up to the front door.  
  
Cole opened the door.  
  
"Audition went bad?" asked Cole.  
  
"Yeah" said Leo. "I have only done a couple commercials and a couple commercial gigs"  
  
"Well it doesn't come easy" said Cole walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh really Mr. Big Shot" said Leo. "Not everyone has a law degree"  
  
"I barely made it through law school with the money problems" said Cole.  
  
"Right I remember" said Leo. "A bartending job, a waiter, a construction worker and you were helping us out too"  
  
"Luckily I had two scholarships" said Cole. "Or this place would be gone and so would my degree"  
  
Leo took out two water bottles and handed one to Cole.  
  
"So it looks like you won that robbery case" said Leo.  
  
"That's right" said Cole grinning.  
  
"You have everything" said Leo. "The car, the job, the women"  
  
"And I worked hard for it" said Cole.  
  
They heard the door slammed and ran in alerted.  
  
"Andy" cried Leo.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Cole defensively.  
  
"Look guys I know this is going to sound very stupid" said Andy.  
  
"Knowing you yeah" said Cole.  
  
"We're witches" said Andy.  
  
Leo chuckled. "That's great"  
  
"No really" said Andy. "I don't know what's going on but it has something to do with the attic"  
  
"We haven't been able to get that opened since Grams died" said Cole.  
  
"I had a dream two nights ago" said Andy. "It was like I was in the attic looking at this very large book and it had all these weird drawings, and then I was messing with a quija board and it said Attic. What else was I memorized what was written in the book and recited it. Next think I know is that I feel so weird and stronger. Last night I had some kind of like vision thing and I saw a robbery. This morning the news reported a robbery"  
  
"Andy that is very good acting" said Leo.  
  
"That is really juvenile" said Cole.  
  
"It's true" said Andy.  
  
"It's getting dark" said Cole. "And I have a date"  
  
"Then let's go to the attic and if I'm wrong about the book then I'll walk the hell out of here" said Andy.  
  
"Promise?" asked Cole.  
  
"Cole" cried Leo. "But as he said we can't get the door open"  
  
"Let's see" pleaded Andy.  
  
"Whatever" said Cole walking upstairs. Leo followed him then Andy.  
  
Cole tried to open the attic door and then smirked.  
  
"Told ya" he said.  
  
"You are so juvenile" said Leo glaring at Cole.  
  
Andy shook his head. "Try to break it down"  
  
"Are you out of your mind?" asked Cole.  
  
They started to walk down the stairs when the door opened slowly.  
  
"How the hell." muttered Leo.  
  
The three of them entered.  
  
"Very dusty" said Andy.  
  
"So where is this book?" asked Cole looking at his watch.  
  
"Uh Cole" said Leo nervously pointing to a chest.  
  
Cole and Andy looked over and saw a book a yellow glow emanating from it. Cole cautiously stepped over and opened it. A large antique book, he picked it up and placed it on the pedestal.  
  
"Open it" urged Andy.  
  
"Chill out ok" said Cole agitated. "It's probably nothing in here"  
  
He opened it and saw a page with a paragraph of writing, the rest of the pages were blank.  
  
"What does the first page say?" asked Leo.  
  
Cole cleared his throat  
  
Hear now the words of the witches  
  
The secrets we hid in the night  
  
The oldest gods are invoked here  
  
The great work of magic is sought  
  
In this night and in this hour  
  
I call upon the ancient power  
  
Bring your powers to we brothers three  
  
We want the power  
  
Give us the power  
  
A whirl of wind passed through Andy, Leo and Cole.  
  
"What is this hocus-pocus?" asked Cole closing the book.  
  
"I don't think it's hocus pocus" said Andy.  
  
"Look you two have fun playing with this imagination but I have a date to prepare for" said Cole.  
  
He left the attic leaving Leo and Andy staring at the book.  
  
***Italian Restaurant***  
  
Cole pulled out a chair for Alicia. Then he sat down.  
  
"The boss would kill me if he found out I was dating my secretary" said Cole.  
  
"Well it's our little secret" she said.  
  
A waiter came up.  
  
"Can I have a bottle of your finest wine?" asked Cole.  
  
Alicia smiled as the waiter walked away.  
  
"Big spender" said Alicia.  
  
Cole shrugged. "I need a drink"  
  
"Bad day?" asked Alicia. "You won the case"  
  
"I came home and my brother was mad cause he failed another audition then my other younger brother Andy came back" said Cole.  
  
"The one from New York?" asked Alicia.  
  
"Yeah he moved there and now he's back" said Cole. He looked at her. "Wait a minute I never told you about Andy moving to New York"  
  
"Yes you did" said Alicia. "You were so angry about it"  
  
"Oh" said Cole.  
  
***Manor***  
  
Leo walked downstairs with Andy tailing him.  
  
"It says our ancestor Melinda Warren said that there were three sisters to be the most powerful" said Andy. "She had the power to freeze time, move objects with her mind and have premonitions"  
  
"In case you haven't noticed we are males, brothers" said Leo. "I'm telling you that was just a story Grams always told you"  
  
"And it turns out not to be fake" said Andy angrily.  
  
"Andy just chill ok" said Leo. "We are not witches"  
  
Andy stomped upstairs.  
  
***Next day***  
  
Andy joined Cole at the breakfast table.  
  
"Still going on about that book?" asked Cole not taking his eyes off the newspaper.  
  
Andy shook his head. "It's stupid, witches yeah right"  
  
Cole nodded. "Pass me the coffee"  
  
Cole looked over to his cup and it slid over. He slid his chair back.  
  
"You shook the table" said Cole.  
  
"No" said Andy laughing. "Looks like you have telekinesis bro"  
  
"Not funny" said Cole. "I don't have time for juvenile games"  
  
Leo walked in. "What's all the commotion about?"  
  
"Cole is a witch" said Andy. "And it looks like his power is telekinesis"  
  
"I'm not a witch" cried Cole. The cup of coffee slid off the table.  
  
"Andy if you are playing some kind of game" said Leo.  
  
"No" said Andy. He smiled at Cole. "Remember that time when Leo ruined your tux for prom, and then that time when I broke your Super Nintendo, then when I tattled on you so you couldn't go to Mexico"  
  
All of a sudden all the cabinets opened and a bunch a dishes fell out. Leo cried out raised his hands and it was frozen.  
  
"Whoa" said Andy shocked. "Last time I checked we still had gravity on earth"  
  
"How did I do that?" asked Cole and Leo at the same time.  
  
Andy shrugged. "Look like I have premonitions"  
  
***Later in the living room***  
  
Andy, Leo, and Cole were sitting on the couch with the book in front of them.  
  
"So we can ride on brooms?" asked Leo.  
  
"No" said Andy. "That's a stereotype I'd love to have but is not true"  
  
Cole shrugged. "So basically you turned me into a total freak"  
  
"With very cool powers" said Andy.  
  
"Ok guys I have another audition" said Leo. "You battle this out"  
  
***Audition building-two hours later***  
  
Leo ran out and jumped. He blushed when people started looking at him. He turned and bumped into Alicia.  
  
"Alicia, I'm sorry" said Leo.  
  
"It's okay" said Alicia. "What's with the big happy?"  
  
"Oh I scored another commercial but it's the first gig in months and I really have to pay my half of the mortgage or Cole will ring my neck"  
  
Alicia laughed. "How about I take you for a celebration drink?"  
  
"I don't know" said Leo. "I should get home. Kind of a crisis"  
  
"Please" said Alicia sweetly.  
  
"Alright" said Leo.  
  
***Bar***  
  
"You come to these places?" asked Leo.  
  
"Yeah" said Alicia. "I mean don't all you humans do"  
  
"Yeah" said Leo. "I just thought of you as quiet and conservative"  
  
Alicia laughed as she sat at the bar.  
  
"Two martinis shaken" said Alicia. She turned to Leo. "What do you want?"  
  
Leo raised his eyebrows. "Ginger ale"  
  
Alicia laughed. "Don't drink?"  
  
"Not much" said Leo. "Only casually"  
  
"Oh" said Alicia.  
  
They drank and talked, and really enjoying themselves.  
  
"It's late" said Leo looking at his watch.  
  
Alicia and him walked out into the night air. Alicia looked at him.  
  
"You okay?" asked Leo.  
  
Alicia leaned in for a kiss but Leo stepped back.  
  
"What a minute Alicia" said Leo.  
  
"Well I guess you'll have to die without a final kiss" said Alicia conjuring up an athame. She flung it at Leo but he raised his hands and it froze as well as Alicia. Leo ran to his car without another thought.  
  
***Manor***  
  
Cole looked at the picture of his mother. She passed away a very long time ago. Cole placed the picture back on the mantel.  
  
"Who were you really?" asked Cole to himself.  
  
Andy was watching under the chandelier. Leo ran in out of breath and Cole joined Andy. Leo ran up to them and suddenly a light shone down on them.  
  
"What is going on?" cried Leo. "You're girlfriend is trying to kill me"  
  
"What?" asked Cole.  
  
Alicia shimmered in and shot an energy ball at them. They ducked and headed up to the attic. Andy cried out and shut the attic door.  
  
"What do we do?" asked Andy.  
  
Alicia was banging through the door. Cole looked at the load of furniture and it quickly slid to the door.  
  
"Don't witches say spells?" asked Cole.  
  
Andy ran to the book. "The book is now filled with stuff"  
  
Alicia blasted the door and raised her hand, a ring of fire surrounded them.  
  
"I think we're going to die" said Leo.  
  
A thought popped in Cole's mind.  
  
"Remember the engraving on the back of the old quija board" said Cole.  
  
"To my Charming boys may the power of three set you free" said Andy. "It's a chant, The power of three will set you free"  
  
"The power of three will set us free" chanted Cole.  
  
Andy grabbed Cole's and Leo's hand and they all chanted it.  
  
The power of three will set us free  
  
Alicia started to shake violently.  
  
"There will be others" said Alicia. "You will be destroyed"  
  
She exploded in dust and the ring of fire disappeared. They broke hands.  
  
"That was a ride" said Andy sighing.  
  
"The power of three" said Cole.  
  
End Of Episode  
  
Next Episode: The Turner brothers get used to their new fond destiny!  
  
Please Review! This is the beginning I decided to not do exactly the original show, and I didn't want it to be feminine so I hope this was male enough! 


	2. An American Werewolf in San Francisco

An American Werewolf in San Francisco  
  
A/N: Charming Leo you weren't being mean. Even I thought it was a bit feminine, Lol. So it's fine. Thanks guys for your kind words. Back to the second episode.  
  
A week later  
  
Leo walked to the attic at 4 in the morning and saw Cole sitting on the chair looking at the Book of Shadows.  
  
"What's up?" asked Leo sleepily. "What are you doing up here?"  
  
"Just browsing" said Cole. "We have to fight these evil things"  
  
"Demons" said Leo.  
  
"Leo I didn't ask for this" said Cole. "Whatever the hell it is"  
  
He shut the book.  
  
"It looks like we were going to have to do this one way or another" said Leo.  
  
"We are still in our twenties and I'm about to hit thirty" said Cole. "We could die any day by things called energy balls and other stuff"  
  
Leo laughed. "But our powers are cool, you're angry all the time so you can use your power all the time. Me I have to get scared or something like that"  
  
"It says once we develop our powers they will come natural and at will" said Cole. "Good because I don't want my co-workers getting suspicious"  
  
***Later that morning***  
  
Cole walked into the kitchen where Leo was eating a donut.  
  
"Aren't you doing that commercial today?" asked Cole.  
  
"Yeah" said Leo.  
  
"Where's Andy?" asked Cole shaking his head.  
  
"He went biking" said Leo. "He's kinda pissed his power is passive"  
  
"Ha" laughed Cole. "He was the one so hyped about this supernatural stuff in the first place"  
  
"Are you getting that promotion yet?" asked Leo.  
  
"Nah" said Cole. "I might just work somewhere else"  
  
Leo nodded. "I'm going to go fix this rich guy's chandelier and then I'm going to the commercial"  
  
"Will you be home early?" asked Cole.  
  
"Yeah" said Leo. "Around 4"  
  
"I'll be late" said Cole.  
  
"Whatever" said Leo.  
  
"What?" asked Cole.  
  
"When was the last time we all had dinner together?" asked Leo.  
  
Cole sighed. "I'm really piled on my work, the holidays will be the next time"  
  
"It's still summer" cried Leo.  
  
Cole grabbed his suitcase and left.  
  
***Golden Gate Park***  
  
Andy took in the beautiful day as he got off his bike and drank out of his water bottle. He closed his eyes. He only had one premonition during the week and that was of Leo drinking the rest of the milk. He shook his head when he saw two people run past him. The woman tackled the guy to the ground. Andy ran to help. The woman pulled out her handcuffs and cuffed the guy, she looked at Andy.  
  
"Prue" cried Andy.  
  
Prue looked at him with her blue eyes and her long black hair pulled into a ponytail.  
  
"Hey Andy" she said pulling the guy up.  
  
Darryl ran up out of breath,  
  
"Damn Prue" said Darryl taking the guy. He walked to the car.  
  
Prue shook her head as she watched Darryl. Then she turned to Andy and hugged him.  
  
"Hey you" said Prue.  
  
"You look great" said Andy grinning.  
  
"And you do too" said Prue.  
  
"Back from Los Angeles?" asked Andy.  
  
"Yeah" said Prue. "Moved from The City of Angels"  
  
"Well you aren't what I would call and angel" said Andy walking her to the car.  
  
"Oh really" said Prue. "I really wouldn't be talking"  
  
"Well shut up then" said Andy.  
  
"Prue" called Darryl. "Let's go"  
  
Prue rolled her eyes.  
  
"Living with your brothers now?" asked Prue.  
  
"Yeah" said Andy.  
  
"Then I'll call you" said Prue climbing in the car.  
  
Darryl drove off and Andy ran to his bike. This day was turning out okay.  
  
***Golden Gate Park-that night***  
  
A woman in her twenties was jogging with her headphones on. Someone was following behind her. The creature pounced and a blood- curdling scream filled the night air.  
  
***Next Day***  
  
Cole was watching tv in the living room as Andy walked in and dropped down.  
  
"Going to cough up money for the phone bill?" asked Cole.  
  
"Oh right last night" he said rubbing his tired eyes.  
  
"Was that Prue Trudeau I heard on the phone?" asked Cole. "Yes it was" said Andy. "We talked a lot about what was going on and stuff"  
  
Cole looked at Andy alarmingly.  
  
"I didn't tell her about that" said Andy.  
  
"Good" said Cole.  
  
Andy sighed. "I didn't ask her out"  
  
"Cause she intimidates you" said Cole. "I remember when she tackled your ass in football when we were younger"  
  
"Hey" said Andy. "I was sick"  
  
Cole rolled his eyes.  
  
"I remember when you two went out" said Andy.  
  
Cole laughed. "For two months"  
  
Leo walked in.  
  
"What is this?" he asked. "Are you two actually bonding?"  
  
"Us" said Andy pointing to Cole and himself.  
  
"No way" said Cole.  
  
Andy went into the drawer and picked out a yearbook.  
  
"Our high school yearbook" said Andy waving it.  
  
"No way" cried Leo. "I had that fluffy hair phase"  
  
Andy opened it.  
  
"Chill" said Andy. "Trying to find Prue's picture"  
  
"There she is" he said showing it.  
  
There was a picture of Andy and Prue voted the cutest couple.  
  
"You two were cute" said Cole.  
  
Andy touched the picture and had a premonition. Cole and Leo walked to his side. He snapped out of it and sat on the couch.  
  
"Andy what's wrong?" asked Leo.  
  
"A premonition" said Andy. "Prue at The Golden Gate park tonight, being attacked by some kind of large dog"  
  
"A large dog?" asked Cole.  
  
"Have we had any werewolves around here?" asked Andy.  
  
"Someone was practically torn apart last night at the park" said Cole. "They found her body in pieces"  
  
"That's enough information" said Leo.  
  
Cole shrugged. "So Prue our first."  
  
"Innocent" finished Leo.  
  
"I would hardly call her that" said Andy.  
  
***SFPD***  
  
Prue walked up to Darryl's desk looking at a file and sat on it.  
  
"Prue" cried Darryl.  
  
"Has this Jane Doe been identified" asked Prue.  
  
"Not yet" said Darryl. "They're doing dental records"  
  
"It's so disgusting" said Prue handing the file to him. "Three attacks in the area in the same night. You know it was identified as some large dog but I think it's werewolves"  
  
"Kill them with a silver bullet werewolf?" asked Darryl raising his eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah why not?" asked Prue. "It was a full moon last night"  
  
"Yeah I suppose we have vampires and witches also" said Darryl chuckling. "You and the supernatural"  
  
"We're there tonight to catch whatever this thing is" said Prue.  
  
"Shouldn't we call the dog pound" joked Darryl.  
  
Prue rolled her eyes.  
  
***Sundown***  
  
Andy put the phone down.  
  
"I can't get a hold of her" said Andy.  
  
"Let's go check The Book of Shadows and see what they say about werewolves" said Cole.  
  
They walked to the attic and Cole walked over to the Book where he started flipping through it.  
  
"Hurry up" said Andy.  
  
"Would you shut up" cried Cole.  
  
Andy glared at him.  
  
"Werewolves" read Cole. "Werewolves are supernatural beings that are part animal, part human. People who are bitten by one are permanently a werewolf there is no cure. Every month during the full moon the person infected become a werewolf. Werewolves can be killed by a silver bullet or anything else pure silver. Also remember that when you kill a werewolf you also kill the human"  
  
"Great" said Leo. "So we kill a murderer but we also become murderers"  
  
"Beware not to be bitten" said Cole.  
  
"Werewolves" said Leo. "Why werewolves?"  
  
"Come on let's get some silver pikes or stakes and let's go" said Andy.  
  
***Golden Gate Park***  
  
"Take the one half of the park" said Prue. "And I'll take this half"  
  
Darryl nodded. "Be careful"  
  
Prue tapped the car door and Darryl drove off. Prue took out her gun and started walking.  
  
"Perfect scenario for Resident Evil" muttered Prue. The park was partly lighted but it was still creepy. Prue heard a noise in the bushes. She cocked her gun. She screamed when a werewolf pounced on her. She kicked the werewolf to the ground and noticed she lost her gun. Where did she drop it?  
  
Prue stood up and ran. The werewolf was gaining up on her.  
  
"Darryl" cried Prue. The werewolf jumped on her back and was tearing at her clothes. Suddenly the werewolf went flying and Andy ran to Prue who was bleeding and half- conscious.  
  
Leo, Andy, and Cole tackled the werewolf to the ground.  
  
"Hurry get the tranquilizer gun" shouted Cole.  
  
Leo pulled it out and shot the werewolf three times. After some struggling it went limp. Andy saw Prue was unconscious but her wounds were gone and no sign of blood.  
  
"Guys look" said Andy pointing.  
  
"Leave her" said Cole. "We have to get this werewolf out of here"  
  
"We can't just leave her what if there's another one" said Andy angrily.  
  
They heard sirens and nodded.  
  
"She'll be fine" said Cole.  
  
"Come on" he ordered.  
  
***SFPD***  
  
Prue was sitting at her desk with an ice pack on her head.  
  
"Prue are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital room?" asked Darryl. "You probably have a concussion"  
  
"No, Darryl" said Prue angrily glaring at him.  
  
"And you don't remember anything?" asked Darryl.  
  
"No" said Prue. "Just walking around and then I woke up on the ground, but I think something more than that happened and I don't like being kept in the dark"  
  
***Next morning***  
  
Leo was the first one up and went down to the basement. He stopped at the sight. A woman with short brown hair and a long slim body was lying on the ground. She groaned and sat up.  
  
"Who are you?" asked the woman.  
  
"Leo Turner" said Leo walking up.  
  
"Oh god" said the woman. "I escaped again"  
  
"You know?" asked Leo surprised.  
  
"Know what?" asked the woman. "That I'm a werewolf, of course"  
  
"Oh" said Leo.  
  
"My name is Celeste" said the woman. "Now can you untie me"  
  
Leo nodded and untied Celeste. Then he stood up and got a blanket out of the dryer. He handed it to her and she took it.  
  
"Thanks" she said.  
  
"Umm I could give you some clothes" said Leo. He also collected sweat pants and a t-shirt and gave it to her.  
  
"I really should go" said Celeste.  
  
"You really can't" said Leo. "You killed people"  
  
"No I didn't" said Celeste. "I have been able to take control for years"  
  
"Years?" asked Leo.  
  
"I have been a werewolf for two years" said Celeste.  
  
"Must be hard" said Leo.  
  
"Not after awhile" said Celeste. "Then you take control of what you do. You remember what you do and I haven't been attacking anybody"  
  
"You attacked a woman last night" said Leo.  
  
"Oh that" said Celeste. "She was wearing this body spray that I'm allergic to so the werewolf part starts to get out of control"  
  
"The three people last night" said Leo.  
  
"I only escaped last night" said Celeste. "I said again cause I got out last month, anyway what's your story"  
  
"I'm a." started Leo. "A witch"  
  
"A witch huh?" asked Celeste.  
  
"What?" asked Leo. "So far- fetched"  
  
"I guess not" said Celeste.  
  
They smiled at eachother.  
  
"Maybe you could help us find whoever killed those women then" said Leo.  
  
"Maybe" said Celeste. "This is the last full moon"  
  
***That afternoon***  
  
Prue knocked on the manor door. Andy answered it.  
  
"Prue" cried Andy. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well I had a rough night" said Prue grinning. "And I'm kinda hungry"  
  
"So you wanted to come over here and ask me out" said Andy.  
  
"Get over yourself" said Prue rolling her eyes. "I'm just broke"  
  
"Ok" said Andy shutting the door.  
  
***That night***  
  
Cole paced. "Andy is not back yet"  
  
"Well then we go" said Leo looking at Celeste.  
  
"Hurry I'm going to change soon" said Celeste.  
  
"Let's go then" said Cole.  
  
***Golden Gate Park***  
  
Leo and Cole ran after Celeste. She had already turned. She was running fast. Suddenly another werewolf jumped out and was tackling Celeste. Cole tk'd it and Leo froze it.  
  
"Ok what now?" asked Leo.  
  
"We have to kill it" said Cole.  
  
"You do it" said Leo.  
  
"No you" said Cole angrily.  
  
"I froze it" said Leo.  
  
"So I'm the oldest" argued Cole.  
  
"Which is why you should kill it" said Leo.  
  
"We have to kill it before it kills more innocents" said Cole.  
  
"Alright" said Leo digging out of the bag. He pulled out a silver stake.  
  
The werewolf unfroze and headed straight for Leo. Celeste jumped on the other werewolf and they started tackling. Celeste was getting hurt real bad and she whimpered.  
  
"Cole!" cried Leo.  
  
"Trying to build some anger here" said Cole staring at the stake.  
  
"Dad!" cried Leo.  
  
The stake flew quickly into the werewolf's side and it climbed off of Celeste and dropped to the ground. It slowly disappeared. Cole glared at Leo.  
  
"Celeste" cried Leo running over to her.  
  
Celeste was in her normal body form.  
  
"Werewolves turn back to their human form during a full moon if their dying" said Cole.  
  
"Emergency room" said Leo picking Celeste up.  
  
***Manor***  
  
Andy parked in front of the house.  
  
"Leo is going to kill me for not having the car back" said Andy.  
  
Prue got out as did Andy.  
  
"Thanks" said Prue. "For the lunch and carnival and dinner"  
  
"Welcome" said Andy. "Thought you needed a good day"  
  
"You bet" said Prue.  
  
Andy stood in front of Prue with his hands in his pockets. They looked into eachother's eyes.  
  
"Maybe we could do this sometime again" said Andy.  
  
"Sure" said Prue hitting his arm. She closed her eyes and opened them. "I'll see you around"  
  
"Goodnight" said Andy.  
  
He watched as Prue climbed in her car. Then he went inside.  
  
***Next Day***  
  
Leo walked into Celeste's hospital room. She was awake and was going to be fine.  
  
"That's the good thing about being a werewolf" said Celeste. "You heal fast"  
  
"Thanks" said Leo. "For saving my life"  
  
"It's okay" said Celeste.  
  
He looked at her and put the flowers down.  
  
"Celeste if you want would you." started Leo.  
  
He was interrupted when a tall Hispanic man walked in.  
  
"Celeste" said the man. "I was so worried"  
  
"It's okay" said Celeste. "Leo found me and I helped him out a bit"  
  
The man kissed her.  
  
"This is my husband" said Celeste softly. "Johnathan"  
  
Leo and Johnathan shook hands.  
  
"You're a very lucky man" said Leo.  
  
"Thanks for taking care of my special lady" said Johnathan.  
  
Leo sighed. "Yeah I'll see you two around"  
  
Celeste watched Leo walk away and sighed.  
  
"Thanks Leo" she muttered. "Hope we meet again"  
  
***Manor***  
  
"So she's married?" asked Cole as he poured a glass of vodka.  
  
"Yup" said Leo passing it to Andy.  
  
"That sucks" said Andy.  
  
"We need some girlfriends" said Leo.  
  
"Yeah" said Cole.  
  
"I can't believe I missed all the action last night though" said Andy.  
  
Cole and Leo looked at eachother.  
  
"Uh oh" said Andy getting up.  
  
"Get him!" cried Leo.  
  
Cole and Leo chased Andy around the house.  
  
End of Episode  
  
Next Episode: Cole is turning 30 and he's not in the mood to party. He wishes to be younger, be careful what you wish for. 


	3. Retrospective

Retrospective  
  
Cole brushed his hair and looked at the mirror. A year older the big 3-0. He retrieved his briefcase and walked out of the room. He went into the kitchen and was met by balloons and a banner.  
  
"Happy Birthday!" cried Leo and Andy.  
  
"What's so happy about it?" asked Cole grumpily.  
  
Leo and Andy frowned. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed"  
  
Cole collected his coffee. "It's just that I'm thirty and had more failed relationships than body parts. I don't have a steady girlfriend or marriage, or kids"  
  
"Neither do I" said Andy. "Or Leo"  
  
"That makes me feel better" said Cole rolling his eyes.  
  
"Cheer up" said Leo. "You're the best lawyer on the West Coast"  
  
"Still working a dead end job" muttered Andy.  
  
"At least I have one" said Cole shrugging.  
  
Andy sneered. "As a matter a fact I'm trying out for the new bartender down at Quake"  
  
"Good luck" said Cole walking out.  
  
***Lunch***  
  
"Turner why are you so down?" asked George his co-worker. "I'm 45 with two kids and a wife and I feel so young"  
  
"Right you have a wife and kids" said Cole. "I'm working a dead end job, and living in my childhood home with my two younger brothers"  
  
George laughed. "We better get back to work"  
  
He waved to the waitress for the check.  
  
"I mean I wish I could get younger instead of older" said Cole as the waitress put down the check. She winked at Cole and walked away.  
  
"Future wife?" asked George watching the waitress go.  
  
"No" said Cole. "More like future ex"  
  
***Home later that night***  
  
Cole walked inside the manor and was met with a loud.  
  
"SURPRISE!"  
  
Cole smiled as a huge cake was brought into the living room as his friends stood there. Leo and Andy patted his back. Prue stood there with a short black dress.  
  
"Whoa Prue" said Cole. "Is that the tomboy I remember?"  
  
"Shut it Turner" said Prue as she hugged him.  
  
"Happy Birthday bro" said Leo as he ruffled Cole's dark brown hair.  
  
Cole pushed Leo's hand away.  
  
"Yeah thanks" said Cole. "Who's idea was this?"  
  
"His" said Leo and Andy at the same time while pointing at eachother.  
  
Cole smiled and shook his head. "Well let me take a shower"  
  
Cole walked upstairs and walked into his room. He shut the door and went into his drawer he got out some clothes and shut it. He placed the clothes on the bed and then got on his knees. He reached under the bed and retrieved a lock box. He pulled the key from under his pillow and opened the box. There were different documents. His birth certificate, important paper and newspaper clippings. He pulled out one of them. It was an obituary with a picture of his mother.  
  
Patricia Turner  
  
Born April 5, 1950 Died February 28, 1980  
  
Cole sighed. His mother died when she was thirty. He was scared. He was so new at this witch thing and his mother was a pro and she died. He was scared he wasn't going to make it to 31. Cole sighed and slammed the lock box shut and went to take his shower.  
  
***Later that night***  
  
A chorus of the happy birthday was sung and Cole was cutting the cake.  
  
"Cole how about you dance this slow one with me?" asked Prue.  
  
Andy looked up with a mouth full of cake in his mouth.  
  
Prue led Cole to the living room and they both moved with grace.  
  
"It's the Prom Queen and King all over again" said Leo smiling and shaking his head.  
  
Andy swallowed his cake and took a drink full of punch.  
  
"Yeah whatever" he grumbled as he went to check the mail. He and Leo were too busy getting the party together.  
  
"Thanks everyone for coming" said Cole loudly as it hit 10pm. "Thanks for the gifts and have a safe trip home"  
  
Cole shook people's hands as they left. Andy came back with the mail as Prue was bagging up the trash.  
  
"Cole this is for you" said Andy.  
  
Leo was sitting on the couch.  
  
"It looks like a card" said Cole. "No return address"  
  
"Read it" said Leo.  
  
Cole opened it and then read the card. His face darkened and a vase that was sitting on the mantle violently flew off and crashes to the floor.  
  
"Whoa" cried Prue.  
  
Leo stood up as Cole ripped up the card, handed Andy the three hundred dollars that it contained and tossed the card into the fire.  
  
Cole went upstairs angrily.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Prue as Andy swept up the glass.  
  
"It was probably from Victor" said Leo sighing.  
  
"Oh" said Prue. Ever since she was four she spent her time in the Turner home. She lived through their pain and tragedy. They lived through hers. Victor was Cole, Leo, and Andy's deadbeat father. He left when Cole was six and witnessed Victor pushing his mother against the wall then throwing her to the floor. Then Victor left for good. Cole never forgot or forgiven what he did.  
  
Leo took the money out of Andy's hand.  
  
"We don't need his money either" he said throwing that into the fire.  
  
"We need all the money we can get" said Andy.  
  
Leo sighed. "Well get a job"  
  
Prue smiled and Andy glared at Leo.  
  
***Next Day***  
  
Cole woke up slowly. He was having a whopper of a headache. Did he drink too much? He read the clock. It was 11:25 am. He never slept that late. Cole sat up and rubbed his eyes then he climbed out of bed and groggily walked to the bathroom. He shut the door and turned on the shower. There he looked in the mirror and.  
  
Leo dropped his cup of coffee and ran upstairs to where he heard someone scream. He pounded on the door.  
  
"Cole!" called Leo.  
  
Cole flipped open the door.  
  
"Oh my God!!" said Leo.  
  
Cole looked 16 years old. He was a good 5'8, his head was full of curls and was in desperate need of a haircut, his body was thinner.  
  
"Cole is that you?" asked Leo.  
  
"No it's the toothfairy" snapped Cole angrily. "What the hell was in that vodka last night?"  
  
"This is serious" said Leo poking Cole.  
  
"Stop that" said Cole. "Look call Andy this is probably just a dream or maybe he did a spell"  
  
"Alright he went to get some milk" said Leo.  
  
As if on cue Andy ran in the house. "I got the bartending job"  
  
"Andy get up here" said Leo.  
  
"What's up?" asked Andy coming up.  
  
He saw Cole. "What's with the kid?"  
  
"The kid is Cole" said Cole angrily.  
  
"OH yeah" said Andy. He shook his head twice. "COLE"  
  
Cole threw his hands at his side.  
  
"This might be something supernatural" said Leo.  
  
"Wait nothing fell over" said Andy.  
  
"What are you jammering about?" asked Cole.  
  
"When you get angry something usually falls or a door slams" said Andy. "Since you don't have complete control over your powers but nothing happened. Try and use your powers"  
  
Cole motioned to his bedroom door and nothing happened.  
  
"Great he has no powers" said Leo. "What if a demon comes?"  
  
"I don't care!" screamed Cole. He didn't like this situation and he certainly didn't like his brothers being older than him.  
  
"Maybe there's some of your old clothes upstairs" said Leo indicating Cole's baggy pajama pants.  
  
Cole angrily went to the attic. Leo and Andy followed him shrugging.  
  
"Did you get attacked by a demon?" asked Leo looking through the book.  
  
"No" said Cole pulling out his old pair of jeans and a black shirt.  
  
"Ok well tell us what you did yesterday" said Andy. "Besides whine about yourself getting older"  
  
"Well I went to work then I went to lunch where I told George about my insecurities" said Cole. "That's it"  
  
"Maybe George is a demon?" said Andy.  
  
Cole glared at him.  
  
"Or not?"  
  
"Wait the waitress" said Cole. "I was getting bad vibes off of her. She winked at me"  
  
"It's called flirting" said Andy rolling his eyes.  
  
"You are so lucky I don't have my powers right now" said Cole crossing his arms.  
  
"Fine we go find the flirtatious waitress and question her" said Leo.  
  
"It was at the diner two blocks from my job" said Cole.  
  
"Leo and I will go" said Andy.  
  
"Wait we can't leave him here" said Leo. "He can stay in the car"  
  
"I'm going to confront who did this to me" said Cole.  
  
"We'll talk in the car come one" said Leo.  
  
***Diner***  
  
Cole stayed in the car as Leo and Andy walked in the diner. The waitress' name was Janet. Leo walked up to a waiter.  
  
"Hello is a Janet working here?" asked Leo.  
  
"No" said the waiter wiping down the counter.  
  
"We sorta need to talk to her" said Andy.  
  
"Are you the cops?" asked the waiter.  
  
"No" said Leo. "But she may have done something to our brother"  
  
"Really" said the waiter. "Well she's off today"  
  
"Does she have a last name?" asked Leo.  
  
The waiter shrugged.  
  
Leo took out his wallet and pulled out a fifty.  
  
"Now does she have a last name?" asked Leo.  
  
"Simmons" said the waiter. "And I didn't tell ya"  
  
"Ok thanks" said Andy.  
  
Leo and Andy walked back to the car where Cole was sitting in the car with the radio blasting but that wasn't what was so shocking to the two brothers. He looked 7 years old.  
  
"Damn" whispered Andy shockingly.  
  
"We better find that waitress" said Leo getting in the car. He tapped Cole's hand from the radio and shut it off.  
  
"Hey!" cried Cole.  
  
Leo pulled a mirror from the glove compartment and handed it to Cole. A loud shriek filled the car.  
  
"It's not that serious" said Andy annoyed. "Shut up"  
  
"Andy it is that serious" said Cole. "I'm getting younger just like I wished"  
  
"Wait you wished?" asked Andy.  
  
"Yeah" said Cole. "It was absently"  
  
"Maybe she's a genie" said Andy.  
  
"I didn't rub any damn bottles" said Cole angrily.  
  
"Hey watch your mouth young man" said Leo. "and Andy go look up her address"  
  
Andy walked out of the car.  
  
"Cole it's going to be okay" said Leo.  
  
"I'm hungry let's stop at McDonald's" said Cole.  
  
Leo sighed. "We don't have time for that"  
  
"I'm hungry" said Cole stubbornly.  
  
Andy returned with a piece of the phonebook page.  
  
"You couldn't memorize that?" asked Leo pulling out of the parking lot.  
  
Andy shrugged. "Let's just hurry up I have to get to work soon"  
  
"We have to make a quick stop" said Leo.  
  
***Later that afternoon***  
  
"Here's the apartment" said Andy.  
  
Cole was eating a happy meal. He bit into his cheeseburger.  
  
"Go on" he said with a mouth full of fries.  
  
"Stop stuffing your mouth" said Leo. "You're coming with us before you get any younger"  
  
Leo took Cole's toy from his hand and the little boy glared at him coldly.  
  
"Cole we really don't have time for this" said Leo.  
  
Andy got out of the car.  
  
"We need you to identify her" said Leo. Cole got out of the car as did Leo and they walked inside the apartment complex.  
  
Andy read the list of names. "She's in apartment 220"  
  
They walked to the elevator and stepped inside.  
  
"Nice place for a waitress" said Andy.  
  
"Well can we hurry this up I'm not getting any older" said Cole annoyed.  
  
"Would you just calm down" said Andy. "I didn't know you were this hyped when you were seven"  
  
The elevator stopped and they stepped off. A woman with brown hair and green eyes wearing a short black miniskirt and a tight black shirt passed by Cole. He turned and looked after her. Leo noticing Cole was walking with them turned around. Leo pulled his older.younger.whatever. He pulled his brother and shook his head.  
  
"Or that horny" added Andy.  
  
"Curiosity" said Cole as they stopped in front of the apartment door.  
  
Andy knocked twice.  
  
"You know if you didn't complain so much non of this wouldn't have happened" said Andy.  
  
"I don't complain all the time" said Cole.  
  
"Yes you do" said Andy. "You nag, you complain"  
  
"Yeah cause I never had the chance to do it when I was too busy taking care of you two!" cried Cole.  
  
Leo stepped in front of the little one and Andy. Andy blinked twice and leaned against the wall as Cole crossed his arm and also leaned against the wall.  
  
Leo shook his head as he knocked on the door again. He was always the referee between his oldest and youngest. Obviously Andy was sorta bruised with the comment and obviously Cole was holding it in. It didn't really bother Leo for he knew how hard Cole had it. Cole barely made it through college with two jobs and helping Grams around the house.  
  
Too much drinking and partying. He had to go to counseling for alcohol abuse. Leo had to be there for Cole to support him and he had to be there for Andy. Andy didn't remember his mother or his father. He barely did too, but he wondered if it was worse not knowing her or knowing her and having her die. Leo was shook out of his thoughts as an older man walked towards them.  
  
"Is Janet Simmons here?" asked Leo.  
  
"Janet Simmons" he muttered as he was thinking. "No not anymore she left last night"  
  
"As in moved out?" asked Cole.  
  
"That's right" said the old man.  
  
"Do you know where she went?" asked Andy.  
  
"nope" said the old man as he walked away.  
  
"Let's get back to the book" said Leo.  
  
The three brothers left.  
  
***The Manor***  
  
Cole plopped down in front of the tv and put it on cartoons. Leo and Andy went upstairs.  
  
"You know what Cole said it didn't come out."  
  
"Leave it alone Leo" said Andy. "I'm fine it's not like he said anything wrong"  
  
Leo nodded and they walked over to the book.  
  
"We need some help" muttered Leo.  
  
Suddenly the book opened on it's own and flipped to a page.  
  
"Whoa" said Leo stepping back. "Did you do that?"  
  
"No" said Andy. "Look scrying"  
  
"Scrying is a form of tracking" said Leo. "Tie something that relates to whatever you are looking for then hold a crystal or an object over a map and it will direct you"  
  
"Do we have anything that relates to her?" asked Andy.  
  
"A receipt" said Leo.  
  
"Probably" said Andy. "Let's ask Cole"  
  
The brothers called loudly for their brother.  
  
"Where did he go?" asked Leo. "I'll get him"  
  
Leo left the attic and Andy sat on an old trunk. He wasn't at all bothered by his brother's comment it was the pain behind the small voice that urked him. IT was like Cole regretted everything. Maybe it was true maybe it wasn't but a scream from downstairs had Andy running downstairs to the living room.  
  
"Oh my" said Andy looking at what or whom Leo was holding.  
  
Cole now looked four months old. His curly hair was sticking out and his eyes were brighter. Cole looked at Andy and gurgled.  
  
"Grams did say Cole drooled a lot" said Leo as he looked at Cole.  
  
"He's going to fade into nothing if we don't hurry up" said Andy.  
  
Cole started crying.  
  
Leo frowned. "Look I should run to a store and get some diapers and a bottle"  
  
He started to hand Cole to Andy. Andy stepped back.  
  
"I'm not babysitting"  
  
"There's no car seat" said Leo. "Take him we don't have time and look for the receipt"  
  
Andy took baby Cole and he smiled. Cole was actually cute though he would never say the words out loud. Baby Cole rested his head against Andy's shoulder as Leo ran off to the corner market.  
  
Baby grabbed a handful of Andy's shirt and tugged.  
  
"What is it?" asked Andy looking at Cole.  
  
Baby Cole pointed up.  
  
"Right let's find that receipt" said Andy.  
  
Andy carried Baby Cole upstairs.  
  
***Five minutes later**  
  
Leo came upstairs with two diapers in his hand and a bottle full of formula.  
  
"That was fast" said Andy.  
  
"That's the closest I've seen you two" mocked Leo.  
  
"Shut up Leo" said Andy.  
  
"Watch the mouth around the little one" said Leo.  
  
Andy laughed as Cole frowned at Leo.  
  
"Apparently he understands you" said Andy as he retrieved the receipt.  
  
"You scry" said Leo taking baby Cole. "and I put a diaper on him and feed him"  
  
"Alright" said Andy as he went to the attic.  
  
***An hour later***  
  
Andy was in the passenger seat holding baby Cole who's head was on his should and he was sleeping. Andy had a washcloth draped under Cole's head in case he drooled or threw up.  
  
Leo parked in front of a small office.  
  
"A psychic" said Leo.  
  
Leo climbed out of the car and Andy with a little trouble climbed careful not to wake the sleeping baby up.  
  
Leo and Andy knocked on the door. It was almost eight at night. A woman about in her mid-forties wearing a red robe answered the door.  
  
"Yes what is it?" she asked softly.  
  
"We have reason to believe a Janet Simmons is here" said Andy. "She did something to our brother"  
  
The woman sighed. "Would that be your brother?"  
  
She indicated baby Cole. Andy held him protectively.  
  
"How did you know?" asked Leo.  
  
The woman opened the door further.  
  
"My name is Rachel" said Rachel. "And Janet is my daughter. Now your brother must've made a wish"  
  
"It was his thirtieth birthday" said Leo. "He wished he could be younger"  
  
"Thirty!" exclaimed the woman. "I thought he was like 50"  
  
"Our brother has insecurities" said Andy.  
  
"And you three must be witches" said Rachel. "That's why you're reacting so coolly to this"  
  
"Yeah" said Leo.  
  
"Well here I'll reverse the effects since Janet is not here" said Rachel. "And she won't be till tomorrow which by then will be too late"  
  
Rachel went to her cupboard and pulled out a purple liquid.  
  
"Have him drink this and he'll be fine tomorrow" said Rachel.  
  
"Thanks" said Andy.  
  
Leo took it and they left.  
  
***Next morning***  
  
Leo, and Andy has slept on either side of baby Cole last night to keep him protected.  
  
Now the three of them full ,grown and their respective ages slept there softly snoring. Three brothers who were protectors of the innocent and have issues to work out. 


	4. Look what the cat dragged in!

Look who's home?  
  
A/N: I forgot to tell you their ages,lol  
  
Cole Turner: 30 Leo Turner: 28 Andy Turner: 26 Prue Trudeau: 27  
  
***Two months later***  
  
Leo finished his morning jog. He was sweating. It was terribly hot outside another San Francisco heat wave.  
  
He saw someone moving in across the street. A woman and two men were moving things in. The woman caught his eye and waved. Leo waved back. He grinned as he went back into the house.  
  
Andy was shirtless and fixing the air conditioner.  
  
"Nice time for this to break down" he said.  
  
Leo sighed and plopped down on the couch as Cole walked in with two fans.  
  
"I wish I had the power to fix things" said Leo.  
  
Andy cried out loud while clutching his hand.  
  
"Electrical shock" said Andy.  
  
"That's it I'm calling the repairman" said Cole.  
  
"I can fix this" said Andy.  
  
Cole was already on the phone.  
  
"Well I'm going to buy some ice" said Andy.  
  
"It's probably gone" said Leo. "What's with the neighbors across the street?"  
  
"Kyle, Jim, and Sheila Bason" reported Andy. "We met them while you were out"  
  
"Oh" said Leo.  
  
"Well the repairman will be here in about an hour" said Cole. He set up the fans and turned them on. It didn't really help but the brothers sat on the couch.  
  
"We could be at the beach" said Andy.  
  
"It's probably packed and the water is warm" said Leo closing his eyes.  
  
Cole turned on the news to the weather.  
  
"100 degrees" said Cole. "And counting"  
  
"Don't people die from this weather" said Andy. "And there goes Leo running in it"  
  
Leo shrugged. "You could do some running yourself"  
  
Cole rolled his eyes. Sometimes he just wanted to strangle those two, always in competition.  
  
"I could use a nice cold beer" said Cole.  
  
"No you couldn't" said Leo.  
  
"One wouldn't hurt" said Cole. "Besides I have occasional drinks once in a while"  
  
"Cole!" cried Leo looking at his brother in confusion.  
  
"What?" asked Cole innocently. "Leo I'm not an alcoholic. It was just a bad period"  
  
"No it wasn't" said Leo. "I don't know why after 12 years you're still denying and not taking it seriously"  
  
"Listen Leo I had enough of taking it seriously" said Cole. "And you can't stop me. If I wanted a beer I would go get one"  
  
He glared at Leo coldly. How dare he talk to him like that?  
  
"Goodbye" he said angrily. He stood up and left the manor.  
  
Andy looked at Leo. "Leo just leave it alone. I went drinking with Cole the other night. He knows how to control himself"  
  
Leo looked at Andy surprisingly. Leo shook his head.  
  
***An hour later***  
  
Cole still wasn't home and Andy was making sandwiches when the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it" said Leo still in a foul mood.  
  
He swung open the door and saw a woman with long brown hair, brown eyes, and a sweet smile. She was wearing a black tank top, and a pair of shorts. She held a toolbox.  
  
"You're the handyman?" asked Leo.  
  
"Handy woman" said the woman. She stuck out her hand. "Piper Wyatt"  
  
"Piper very pretty name" said Leo while shaking her hand. "You have quite a grip"  
  
Piper smiled and entered. "So what's the problem?"  
  
"Do you have to ask?" asked Leo.  
  
"The air conditioner" she said while walking to the living room. She looked around at the manor. "Nice place"  
  
"Thanks" said Leo.  
  
Piper was looking at the pictures of the three brothers on the mantel.  
  
"Us three live here" said Leo.  
  
"You don't get annoyed?" asked Piper.  
  
"Nah" said Leo. "I lived with them for 28 years what's a few more"  
  
Piper bent down to the air conditioner and started working. Leo watched her for a few minutes and then entered the kitchen.  
  
"You should check out the babe in our living room" said Leo. "She's the handy woman"  
  
"You've got to be kidding me" said Andy. "You bump me off for a woman"  
  
"Well that woman just fixed your air condition" said Piper walking in.  
  
Andy blushed with embarrassment. "Sorry male ego bruised here"  
  
"It's okay" said Piper. "I get it all the time"  
  
"So we get a bill?" asked Leo.  
  
"Yeah" said Piper pulling out a receipt.  
  
"Andy get my wallet upstairs in my bedroom" said Leo raising his eyebrows at Andy.  
  
Andy got the hint and went upstairs saying bye to Piper.  
  
"Thirsty?" asked Leo.  
  
"Very" said Piper.  
  
"Have a seat" said Leo pulling out the stool.  
  
"Thanks" said Piper as Leo poured her a glass of lemonade. Piper drank the glass quickly.  
  
***Outside***  
  
Cole parked his car in front of the manor. He glanced at the six pack of beer that was just sitting there in the passenger seat. He had spent a half and hour at the liquor store. The clerk thought he was planning to steal something. Thoughts kept running in his mind like what if he lost control.  
  
Life was so complicated. He grabbed a bottle and opened it with his shirt. It was so cold and the weather was so hot. He took a small sip and didn't swallow. God, he wanted to so bad. He was losing a battle he promised never to lose to again. Himself. He was letting alcohol be his boss again. Cole opened his car door and spat the beer out of his mouth then he took the case and angrily got out. He spotted the trashcan and dumped it in there.  
  
Leo walked Piper to the door.  
  
"Thanks" said Leo. "I'll call you sometime"  
  
She raised her eyebrows.  
  
"If anything breaks" covered up Leo.  
  
Piper nodded and she opened the door. Leo saw Cole red faced and staring into the trashcan.  
  
"Who's that?" asked Piper. "Is he okay?"  
  
"That's my brother Cole" said Leo. "And yes I'll tend to him"  
  
Piper nodded and walked to her car. Cole turned around and saw Leo standing by the door.  
  
Oh Great!  
  
Cole stomped up the steps to the porch he shoved past Leo.  
  
"Cole don't be mad" said Leo. He was met with the door slamming in his face. He knocked on the door angrily. Andy opened it and held in a laugh.  
  
"Shut up" warned Leo.  
  
They started to walk towards the kitchen when a doorbell sounded. Cole emerged from the kitchen. Leo glared at him as he walked to the door.  
  
Leo opened it and.  
  
Cole face hardened and Leo opened his eyes wide. Andy held on to the wall.  
  
"Dad" stuttered Leo.  
  
"He's not your father" said Cole coldly.  
  
Victor stood there looking at his three sons.  
  
"Come in" said Leo.  
  
"Or don't" said Cole trying to keep control of his power.  
  
"Umm I'm in town" said Victor. "Staying at the Hilton"  
  
"Heard that was a good hotel" said Cole crossing his arms.  
  
"Look I know you're mad" said Victor.  
  
"Mad isn't even in the atmosphere of what I'm feeling" said Cole. "Now what the hell do you want?"  
  
"Cole don't talk to me like that" said Victor.  
  
"Am I supposed to be glad you remembered my name?" asked Cole.  
  
Victor looked between Leo and Andy. He looked at Andy.  
  
"Leo?"  
  
"Get out" said Cole. "Right now. His name is Andy"  
  
"Cole it's okay" said Andy. "I mean he left when I couldn't even walk yet"  
  
"I'm sorry" said Victor. "Really"  
  
He sighed heavily avoiding his eldest son's glare.  
  
"I want to get to know you" said Victor. "I know it's too late but look if you want. I would love it if you could join me for dinner at the hotel restaurant at 8pm"  
  
He sighed and walked away. As soon as he walked down the steps every window and every door open in the house slammed shut with such force. Andy and Leo jumped and cried out. They turned to their red-faced brother who was burning a hole in the door.  
  
They looked at eachother worriedly.  
  
***That night***  
  
It was raining and Andy was in Leo's room. It was 6:35pm.  
  
"I want to go" said Andy playing with Leo's basketball.  
  
Leo looked up from the book he was reading. He sighed.  
  
"So do I" said Leo.  
  
"But I don't want to betray Cole" said Andy.  
  
"How about we ask him before we regret it?" asked Leo. "If he says no we'll still go"  
  
Andy nodded and they walked to Cole's room. They saw it was wide open and Cole was lying in front of the fan apparently sleeping. Leo and Andy were about to go when Cole spoke.  
  
"Go" he said. "I don't mind just don't expect anything and don't trust him"  
  
"You sure?" asked Andy. "We're only going to see what he wants"  
  
"Yeah shut off the light please" said Cole.  
  
Leo nodded shut off the light and closed the door.  
  
"That's so not like him" said Andy.  
  
Leo shrugged and they got ready.  
  
***Hotel restaurant***  
  
Andy and Leo took a seat across from their father.  
  
"Wow you two have grown" said Victor smiling.  
  
"Cole couldn't make it" said Andy.  
  
"I figured that" said Victor.  
  
"Besides that he hasn't been feeling well" said Leo.  
  
"I hope it's nothing serious" said Victor.  
  
"Hopefully not" said Andy. "He refuses to go to the doctor"  
  
"Yeah I know" said Victor. An uncomfortable silence came through. The waiter walked up.  
  
"Drinks?" he asked.  
  
"Scotch on the rocks" said Victor. He looked at Andy and Leo.  
  
"We'll have two sprites" said Andy.  
  
The waiter took the order and left.  
  
"You boys don't drink?" asked Victor.  
  
"We try not to" said Leo. "The "why" is not our story to tell"  
  
"So Leo I've seen you in a couple magazine ads and commercials" said Victor. "And you starred in a soap opera"  
  
"He was killed off" said Andy smirking.  
  
Leo rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yeah" said Leo. "I'm into acting and modeling these days"  
  
"That's great" said Victor. "Cole's a lawyer right?"  
  
"Yeah how did you know?" asked Leo.  
  
"I have friends down here" said Victor. "I keep track of you three"  
  
"Well I'm jobless" said Andy. "Still didn't find the right thing yet"  
  
"Well that's not bad" said Victor. "Any women in your life?"  
  
"Cole and I are bad in that department" said Leo. "But Prue walked back into Andy's life"  
  
"Hey" said Andy. "We're just friends"  
  
As the two bickered Victor saw a waiter walking with a lit birthday cake in her hand. As she walked by him he stuck his foot out and.  
  
Leo rolled his eyes as Andy was picking a fight. He saw a waitress walking by with a lit cake just as he was about to tell Andy to be quiet he saw the waiter trip and the cake was about to fly in the air.  
  
"Whoa!" cried Leo as he froze her and everyone in the restaurant.  
  
"Hurry Leo" said Andy as Leo got up and held the cake. Three seconds later the scene unfroze and the waiter fell on the floor.  
  
Andy helped the guy up and Leo handed him the cake.  
  
"Thanks" said the waiter walking away.  
  
Leo and Andy sat back down.  
  
"Let me guess Leo you have the power to freeze like your mother" said Victor.  
  
"What?" asked Leo.  
  
"You three received your powers as The Charmed Ones" said Victor. "Come to my hotel room and I'll have the food delivered there"  
  
Leo and Andy baffled walked away with their father.  
  
***Victor's Hotel Room***  
  
"So you knew the family secret all along and didn't tell us" said Leo.  
  
"Your grandmother didn't want me to" said Victor. "And I obeyed her wishes because by telling you would've put you in danger sooner than I had to. Trust me I wanted to take you away from that but your Grams said if I made one move towards a custody battle she would make sure I regretted it"  
  
"Do why did you leave?" asked Andy.  
  
"I didn't want to be apart of that anymore" said Victor. "I didn't want that kind of life for you"  
  
"Anything else?" asked Leo feeling that Victor was holding something back.  
  
"Well your mother had an affair with her whitelighter" said Victor bitterly.  
  
"Whitelighter?" asked Andy. "What's that?"  
  
"You weren't assigned one yet I guess" said Victor. "There are supposedly guardian angels sent to protect and mentor you"  
  
"Hmm" said Leo. "No mom wouldn't do that"  
  
"She did" said Victor. "That's why I left. Just don't tell Cole"  
  
"We won't" said Leo. "He has enough problems"  
  
Victor nodded. "Boys I'm really sorry you don't know how much"  
  
Leo and Andy nodded.  
  
***Bason House***  
  
Sheila watched Cole sleeping through the window. She flew up to the attic window and spotted the Book of Shadows. Another crow sat beside her.  
  
"Now Sheila go do your job" said Jim.  
  
Sheila nodded.  
  
***Next Day***  
  
"So did you two have fun?" asked Cole as he walked into the kitchen the next morning.  
  
"Well he knows our secret" said Andy.  
  
"That's what he's here for" said Cole. "Probably the Book"  
  
"Cole let's not go too far" said Leo.  
  
"Don't trust him" cried Cole. "You two are so blind"  
  
Andy rolled his eyes. "Yeah well I've got a date with that Sheila"  
  
"Really" said Leo.  
  
"Yeah" said Andy. "And we might be coming back here so stay in your rooms"  
  
Cole rolled his eyes. "I'll be in the office till 10"  
  
"Alright" said Leo getting up. "I'm going to study that Book"  
  
***That night***  
  
Sheila and Andy were kissing heatedly on the couch.  
  
"This isn't really my style" said Sheila as she pulled away.  
  
"Really" said Andy. "That's interesting"  
  
She giggled. "Are your brothers home?"  
  
"Nope both gone" said Andy.  
  
"Great" said Sheila. "I'll be back"  
  
She went to the bathroom and the doorbell rang. Andy went and opened the door.  
  
"Victor" said Andy.  
  
"Hello Andy" said Victor. "Can I come in?"  
  
"Sure" said Andy.  
  
He let Victor in and he walked to the living room. He spotted a vase and picked it up.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Andy.  
  
"Taking the book" said Victor coolly. He hit Andy over the head with the vase.  
  
He fell to the ground unconscious. Victor smiled and dragged him to the closet. He put him in but she heard someone trying to break in the manor and hid in the closet also.  
  
Victor walked in cautious he was sure no one was home because there was no cars in the driveway. Victor carefully went upstairs and "Victor" opened the door.  
  
Cole and Leo walked in.  
  
"What are you doing in our house?" asked Cole angrily.  
  
"Umm I was visiting Andy" said Victor shutting the closet door. "The front door was wide open"  
  
Just then the real Victor came downstairs with the Book in hand. Cole eyes went wide.  
  
"I told you" said Cole.  
  
Leo was looking at the two Victors.  
  
"We have a bigger problem than that" said Leo. "One of them is probably a demon"  
  
"We vanquish both of them" said Cole.  
  
"Cole I'm your real father" said "Victor". "He's the imposter"  
  
"How are we supposed to tell" said Leo.  
  
"Evil wants the book" said Cole.  
  
"Evil can't touch the book" said Leo looking at the "Victor" in front of him.  
  
"Don't you think demons use spells?" asked "Victor".  
  
"Well like you said this morning you were trying to protect us" said Leo.  
  
"That's right" said "Victor".  
  
"The problem is" said Leo making eye contact with Victor. "That we hadn't talked since last night"  
  
Victor tossed the book on the floor as "Victor" changed into Jim. Sheila and Kyle ran downstairs and tackled Victor.  
  
Leo froze the group as Cole was flipping through the book.  
  
"They're shapeshifters" said Cole speed reading. "Wait we need Andy"  
  
They saw the door open and Andy crawled out holding his head. He saw the scene.  
  
"What the hell?" asked Andy.  
  
"Hurry and say the spell with us" said Cole.  
  
Everyone unfroze and Cole used his powers and sent everyone flying in different directions.  
  
"Cole!" cried Leo. "Victor"  
  
"Oops" said Cole sarcastically. "Let's say this thing"  
  
In the circle that is home, Safety's gone and evil roam, Rid all beings from these walls, Save brothers three and heed our call.  
  
The shapeshifters screamed in pain as they went up in smoke and exploded. Victor stood up and everyone looked at eachother.  
  
"Thanks" said Victor.  
  
"Non needed" said Cole shutting the book. "Just what the hell were you doing?"  
  
"I didn't want you three in this mess" said Victor. "I didn't want to get a call saying my sons died. You're mother died by a demon"  
  
Cole crossed his arms.  
  
"It's not for you to make decisions for us" said Cole. "I want you to leave and I don't want you to make contact with me. I don't care if you get to know Leo or Andy but if you hurt them. So help me God I will kill you"  
  
With that he picked up the book and went upstairs.  
  
"Sorry for Cole" said Leo.  
  
Victor shook his head. "He'll never forgive me, do you think you ever could?"  
  
A/N: Another eppy/chapter done! Please Review let me have some feedback I thrive on them and it makes me want to write. Have a good one! 


	5. Whitelighter vs Darklighter

Whitelighter vs. Darklighter  
  
6 months later-June  
  
A/N: I'm starting a new thing and sorry for taking so long. Since I'm doing this like a show I've decided to hold a small staff of five. I have Blue eyes6 and Mattman and I need three more. If you're interested email me with your name, penname and the title of a fic you wrote. You must have experience at writing at least one fic with more than 10 reviews unless you can supply me with a sample of a chapter you created for this fic...Now this chapter Blue eyes6 has completed so review and encourage her.  
  
Cole and Andy ran quickly around the corner of the building running into the dark and steamy alleyway.  
  
"You sure he's down here?" asked Cole breathlessly as he put his hands on his knees.  
  
"Yeah" said Andy looking around.  
  
He tugged Cole's arm and they continued to walk down the alley.  
  
"How do we kill this person as you say?" asked Cole.  
  
"He's a darklighter" said Andy. "And this is the only potion I can get or an athame to the heart" He lifted the potion.  
  
They heard trashcans falling down the end of the alley.  
  
"Let's go" said Andy cheerfully.  
  
They ran down and saw a darklighter holding a bow up to a man. Cole used his telekinetic powers and sent the darklighter flying into the wall. Andy helped the man up.  
  
"Thank you" he said. He orbed out.  
  
Andy stepped back.  
  
"Andy" screamed Cole.  
  
Andy turned and fell when an arrow shot past his face. The darklighter orbed away.  
  
"How did they do that?" asked Andy as Cole helped him up.  
  
"We don't have time for that now" said Cole. "I'm sure you'll figure it all out"  
  
They walked back towards the car.  
  
***Manor***  
  
Cole and Andy walked in the manor sleepily as they caught Piper and Leo talking on the couch.  
  
"How was that errand?" asked Leo.  
  
Andy glared at him. "Real fun you should come next time"  
  
"Yeah you should really come next time" said Cole going upstairs.  
  
Andy followed him and Piper laughed.  
  
"What's up with them?" asked Piper.  
  
Leo shrugged. "So I guess you have to go"  
  
"Yeah" said Piper checking her watch. "But I had fun"  
  
"Me too" said Leo. He kissed her cheek.  
  
"I'll call you" she said as she walked out the door.  
  
Leo sighed and went upstairs to the attic. Cole was sitting on an armchair with his head on his hand. Andy was flicking through the book.  
  
"So what's new?" asked Leo.  
  
"The fact that Andy and I are always vanquishing demons" said Cole.  
  
Leo ignored him. "Andy?"  
  
"It seems that Darklighters are targeting whitelighters" said Andy. "Darklighters are like whitelighters except they are evil and they don't heal whereas whitelighters work for The Elders heal, orb, shapeshift, and levitate and are guardian angels to witches"  
  
"Well how come we don't have one?" asked Leo. "We've been witches for almost eight months"  
  
"I don't know" said Andy closing the book. "But we have to get to the bottom of this"  
  
"Alright" said Leo. "When you get another premonition we'll be on it"  
  
"No we have to scry for these darklighters" said Andy. "I don't get my premonitions by will"  
  
Leo sighed.  
  
"So you and Piper hitting it off?" asked Cole.  
  
"Sort of" said Leo. "But I feel she's pulling back"  
  
"You make the first move and break up with her" said Cole smiling as he stood up. "Sorry kids some people have to work tomorrow. Goodnight"  
  
"What's gotten into him?" asked Leo.  
  
"No he's just being a jerk that's normal" said Andy.  
  
Leo smiled. "Maybe we should head off to bed also"  
  
***Next Day***  
  
"Hey Prue" said Andy walking into the SFPD.  
  
Prue looked up from her desk.  
  
"Hey Turner what's up?" asked Prue.  
  
"Just wanted to say hi" said Andy.  
  
"Well me and my partner have a lot of work to do" said Prue.  
  
"Darryl?" asked Andy.  
  
"No Detective Paige Matthews" said a woman behind him.  
  
Andy turned around and saw a woman about 5'6 with shoulder length red hair, pale skin, and brown eyes looking at him.  
  
"Paige you're late" said Prue.  
  
"What happened to Darryl?" asked Andy.  
  
"Oh he's around just been promoted to Inspector" said Prue bitterly. "We both should have been promoted"  
  
"Hey you'll get your shot" said Paige patting Prue's shoulder.  
  
"Sorry Prue" said Andy.  
  
Prue smiled. "It's no big Darryl deserves it and plus it's longer hours"  
  
Andy smiled also.  
  
"So would you like to go to the movies tonight or something?" asked Andy.  
  
"Oh" said Prue. "Andy I'm kinda dating someone right now"  
  
Andy blushed. "I'm so sorry"  
  
He chuckled. "Maybe I should go"  
  
Prue called after him as Andy practically ran out.  
  
***Manor that afternoon***  
  
Andy walked into the manor 4 hours later from his job. Leo was in the kitchen drinking a beer.  
  
"You're busted" said Andy.  
  
Leo looked like a deer caught in the headlights.  
  
"What?" asked Leo. He held up the beer. "I haven't had one in months but it's not worth it" He dumped the rest out in the sink and went outside to trash it. Andy went into the fridge and took out a water bottle as Leo walked back in.  
  
"Prue is dating someone else" said Andy.  
  
"Yeah she called like twice" said Leo leaning against the island.  
  
"I'll call her later" said Andy.  
  
***Up There***  
  
"I'm not into Leo but I'm trying to get into their lives" said Piper.  
  
"Very well" said Elder Aaron. "But reveal yourself soon"  
  
Piper nodded and orbed out.  
  
***Next Day***  
  
Cole opened the door to see Prue standing there.  
  
"Hey Trudeau" said Cole.  
  
"Turner" said Prue. "It's Detective"  
  
"Then it's Attorney" said Cole.  
  
Prue slapped his chest playfully and walked inside.  
  
"Andy is not here" said Cole still standing by the door.  
  
"Oh well he seemed upset yesterday cause I had a date" said Prue.  
  
"Get over yourself Trudeau" said Cole. "I told Andy to be home at a specific time with my car and he was late as usual"  
  
"Oh" said Prue walking towards the door. "Tell him I stopped by"  
  
"Sure thing" said Cole shutting the door. He sighed and shut the door then walked into the kitchen.  
  
Andy at the top of the stair landing shook his head smiling.  
  
"Thanks bro" he muttered as he walked back to his room.  
  
A few days later:  
  
Leo was coming down the stairs when he noticed some bright lights floating  
  
around the room. Then Piper appeared.  
  
"What are you?" he asked in amazment.  
  
"You're not afraid?"  
  
"I've seen some strange things in the last few moths to be scared."  
  
"I'm a Whitelighter, actually I'm your Whitelighter." Piper explained.  
  
"Wow! I get my own Whitelighter! What about Cole and Andy.  
  
Piper couldn't help but smile.  
  
"I'm the Turner witches' Whitelighter.  
  
"Darn." Leo said, snapping his fingers.  
  
"Go get your brothers and I'll explain everything."  
  
When Cole, Leo nad Andy were all gathered together, in the living room,  
  
Piper started to explain.  
  
"All witches get a Whitelighter. We guide you in your practice. If you need  
  
me all you do is call. I have more charges so please make sure it's  
  
important before you call." Piper said, looking at Leo.  
  
Cole and Andy smiled as Leo just shook his head.  
  
"I want you three to read the Book of Shadows. Familiarize yourself with the  
  
spells and potions. Read about the demons and warlocks."  
  
Piper looked at the three, hoping that they'd do what she asked.  
  
"Now we need to talk about the Darklighter. They go after Whitelightersand  
  
shoots poisionous arrows. It slowly kills the Whitelighters. He needs to be  
  
stopped before he kills again."  
  
"How will we know when he's ready for a kill?" Cole asked.  
  
"You scry for him."  
  
"What's taking so long?" Leo asked.  
  
"These things take time. Don't rush me." Andy answered.  
  
"If you haven't found him, it means he's not active...yet."  
  
"Got him!" Andy exclaimed.  
  
When they arrived at the alley Leo looked around and then asked.  
  
"How do we vanquish a Darklighter?"  
  
"If you were with us acouple of days ago, you'd know." Cole said, pushing  
  
past him.  
  
"But you were too busy trying to score a date with our Whiterlighter." Andy  
  
added.  
  
"I'm here now, so tell me."  
  
"We can kill him with either this potion, or an athame to the heart."  
  
"I vote for the athame."  
  
"How are we going to get close enough to him?" Andy asked.  
  
"I'll freeze him and you stab him."  
  
"Shouldn't we try the potion first?" Cole asked.  
  
"Chicken.' leo smiled.  
  
"No! Don't!" someone yelled.  
  
When they turned the corner, they saw the Darklighter, pointed the crossbow,  
  
at a Whitelighter.  
  
"Help me! Please!"  
  
"Quick! Freeze him! Cole exclaimed.  
  
Once the Darklighter was frozen, Andy threw the potion. When he unfroze the  
  
Darklighter burst into flames.  
  
"Thank you for your help." the woman said, before she orbed out.  
  
"You welcome." Cole muttered as they headed for the car.  
  
When they arrivbed home, Piper was waiting for them.  
  
"Not another demon." Andy yawned.  
  
"No, just a thank you, from the Elders, for saving Celeste.  
  
"Your welcome. Good night." Cole said, climbing the stairs to his room,  
  
followed by Andy.  
  
Leo looked at Piper, then he to went to his room. 


	6. The Secretary

The Secretary  
  
A/N: It's been awhile but Cathie and I are back to give you this chapter. I bet you can tell by the format which one is mine and which is Cathie's. Please Review...  
  
Cole woke up breathing heavily. He couldn't breath he got up and stumbled to his drawer as his breathing came out hitched. He opened the drawer and pulled out a brown paper bag. He breathed into it. He dropped to the ground and held his chest. He didn't know why he was having these once in awhile panic attacks. He had one yesterday at the office but hid in the bathroom.  
  
After a few moments he stood up and crawled back to his bed. He picked up a glass of water with shaky hands and drank some. Eventually he fell back to sleep.  
  
***Next Afternoon Attic***  
  
"This is all very weird" said Andy writing down ingredients.  
  
"But you have to learn it" said Piper glancing at The Book of Shadows in shorts and a blue tank. Leo was checking her out on occasion. He could not keep his eyes off of her.  
  
"Where's Cole?" asked Piper checking her watch. "I have to train you three on powers"  
  
"He left early this morning" said Andy. "He's not really embracing the whole Charmed thing. I think it scares the crap out of him"  
  
"Andy" said Leo sternly.  
  
"Well he'll have to be here" said Piper. "Call him up and tell him to come here for lunch"  
  
"Go ahead Andy" said Leo quickly.  
  
*****The Underworld***  
  
"We've been watching the Turner witches for a while, now. The last demon we  
  
placed in the position gave herself away, too soon. You'll be applying for  
  
the job as secretary for Cole Turner, the oldest of the Turner witches."  
  
Linus said  
  
"But what if he doesn't hire me?"  
  
"Don't worry, he will."  
  
"You must be careful. Watch, listen and observe." Paulo added."  
  
"Yes, I won't let you down." Phoebe said.  
  
"Just be careful."  
  
*****The Manor***  
  
"Turner." Cole said, breathing deeply.  
  
"Cole, it's Andy. You need to come home for lunch. Piper needs to train us  
  
on our powers."  
  
"I can't, I need to conduct interviews for a new secretary. She can show me  
  
later."  
  
"But she said it was important."  
  
"Andy, We can't put our lives on hold just because we're, you know. I'll see  
  
you later."  
  
Andy slowly walked back up to the attic.  
  
"When can he get here?" Piper asked.  
  
"he's not coming. He said he has to interview for a new secretary."  
  
"I'll call him." Leo said.  
  
"No, I go talk to him, in person. Keep training." Piper said as she orbed  
  
out.  
  
"Boy, I wouldn't want to cross her." Andy said.  
  
*****Law Firm*****  
  
Cole was in the men's room, washing his face when Piper orbed in.  
  
"What are you doing here! This is a men's room! You can't just orb anywhere  
  
you want to!"  
  
"You have to learn about your powers and how to control them."  
  
"I know how my powers work! I don't need you to explain them to me!" Cole  
  
exclaimed, as a wall of toilet tissue fell down.  
  
"Cole, I'm only trying to help."  
  
Cole sighed. "I know are, but we need to work. I'll train tonight, I  
  
promise."  
  
"I'm sorry I bothered you. See you later."  
  
*****Manor*****  
  
"Where's Cole?" leo asked when Piper orbed back in.  
  
"He'll train tonight." Piper said.  
  
She knew there was something else bothering Cole Turner. She'll talk to him  
  
tonight.  
  
"I can't train tonight. I got the job at Quake. I'm working the 4 to  
  
midnight shift." Andy said.  
  
"I'll train you two now and Cole later." Piper said. "Now, come on, Leo  
  
concentrate."  
  
*****Law Firm****  
  
Cole was sitting at his desk wondering why he had the panic attack, this  
  
morning. He hadn't had one in a while, so why now.  
  
"Mr. Turner, are you ready for the next applicant?"  
  
"Yes, show her in, please."  
  
The woman came in and handed Cole her resume  
  
"Miss. Jane Smith. You have a very impressive resmue but I'm sorry I can't  
  
give you the job.  
  
"Why not. I type 95 words per minute and take shorthand and 90 words a  
  
minute. So what's the problem?"  
  
"You don't know how to use the computer. "  
  
"You can teach me."  
  
"Miss Smith, I don't have time to teach you how to use the computer. I have  
  
too much work to do myself. I'm sorry."  
  
"So am I" she said as she walked out the door.  
  
*****That night at The Manor*****  
  
When Cole walked in the house he was happy that Andy and leo weren't around.  
  
he didn't want to talk about what happened earlier today. He walked to the  
  
fireplace and took down his mom's picture.  
  
"I don't think I can do this. It's too much for a person to handle. I don't  
  
want to end up dead at an early age." he whispered.  
  
Just then the doorbell rang. When Cole opened the door he was surprised to  
  
see Piper standing there.  
  
"i didn't want to startle you, again."  
  
"Thanks." he said as he placed his mother's picture back.  
  
"That's your mother?"  
  
"Yes. I miss her so much."  
  
"How old was she when she..."  
  
"Died? Too young. I don't want to end up like her. And I don't want that for  
  
my brothers either. We may not be as close as we should be, but they're all  
  
I got."  
  
"Look I know all this magic stuff is bothering you, but you need to train You  
  
need to know how to channel your powers."  
  
"Okay, you're right. I'll train. By the way, where's Leo and Andy?"  
  
"Leo's somewhere in the house and Andy had to go to work."  
  
"Really? Andy got a job?"  
  
Cole didn't get to bed till after one. Once his head hit the pillow he was  
  
out like a light.  
  
*****Next Day - Law Firm*****  
  
"Okay Miss Halliwell, please have a seat."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Phoebe watched Cole as he read her resume. He's so goodlooking. Too bad he  
  
has to die., she thought to herself.  
  
"Very impressive. Typing 95 words a minute, shorthand 90 words a minute. And  
  
you know the computer."  
  
"I'm sure you still need to interview more people, so..."  
  
"No, you're hired."  
  
*****THe Manor*****  
  
"Hey, Cole, how do you feel?" Leo asked.  
  
"I'm fine, now. I wasn't feeling too good, for the last few days, but I'm  
  
fine now. I also hired a new secretary."  
  
"Is she pretty?" "I thought you had you're eye on Piper?"  
  
"I do, but you never know."  
  
"I heard Andy got a job? where is he working?"  
  
"Quake. Wanna go bother him?"  
  
Leo asked.  
  
"Sure." Cole said as he closed the front door.  
  
A/N: Please Review. We write this for you guys! 


End file.
